An “Irish car bomb” is an alcoholic drink wherein a relatively small glass containing Irish cream is dropped into a larger glass containing beer, thus allowing mixing of the Irish cream and beer, followed by drinking of the mixed substance. The mixing of the Irish cream with the beer is done at the last minute, prior to drinking, to avoid a loss in flavor and/or in appearance of the mixed substance that may occur if there is a longer lapse of time between the mixing and the drinking.